A Lucaya Thingy Yay
by TRINSTER
Summary: It starts with the first day of high school, except I'm completely rewriting the entire plot-line. Lucas and Maya start to talk more and grow a lot closer. I can't say much more, because I'm really not sure how it's gonna pan out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first story on here. It's a Lucaya fanfic with maybe a bit of Riarkle. It's gonna mainly focus on Lucas, but I might switch to Maya when I feel it necessary. Sorry that the chapters might be a little lengthy, but I prefer that over the contrary. This starts at the beginning of season 3, except I decided to rewrite the whole story line. Ok um I don't own GMW. I think you knew that, but oh well. I think that's it. I hope you enjoy it! u**

"Honey! Wake up! Today's your first day of high school!" Lucas barely heard his mom call from downstairs, as he'd just woken up. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and checked it.

 **The Pretty Brunette:** _We're all meeting at Topanga's before school, at 7:30._

 **Lucas:** _I'll be there. :)_

It was 6:30, which meant he had plenty of time to get there. He slipped on a blue plaid shirt, and some jeans.

He ran downstairs, where his mom had breakfast ready for him. There were eggs, toast, and orange juice. He dug in.

With a quick "Thanks mom," he slipped his boots on. Almost out the door, his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw Maya's smiling face fill the screen. He answered it.

"Hey Ranger Rick," she greeted him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"My mom had to go to the diner really early this morning, and I need someone to pick me up."

"I'll be there soon."

"Okay, see ya Huckleberry!" He smiled at the nickname.

"Hey mom, you don't have to drive me today. I wanna walk," he called into the kitchen.

"Okay, honey. Have a nice day." She kissed his cheek and hugged him, and Lucas was out the door.

As he walked to Maya's, he wonder why she couldn't walk. There was only a couple minutes difference between his house and hers. From his house it only took five minutes to walk. Nonetheless, he arrived at her door. He knocked.

"It's Lucas," he said, just as the door opened. He hadn't seen Maya over the Summer, except near the very beginning. He was surprised to see how much she'd changed. Her blonde hair was just the slightest bit curlier, and she was maybe an inch taller.

"What're you staring at?" Maya asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing," he replied casually.

"Okay, well can we start getting to Topanga's? We're supposed to be there in ten minutes. It takes us a little more than eight."

"Yeah… Let's go." He stepped back to let her through. Maya started walking, and Lucas fell in beside her.

"So, how's your Summer been?" Lucas asked, trying to make small talk so it didn't seem as awkward.

"Eh. Same old, same old. But Shawn was there a lot more…" Glancing at her, Lucas saw the glint of hope that didn't appear much in Maya's eyes. He smiled. They came to an intersection, and Maya almost walked right in front of a moving car. Thankfully, Lucas grabbed her arm to stop her from moving. When it was clear, they continued walking. Lucas's hand gradually moved down as they walked, until their hands connected. They both looked down, but neither let go. Then they shared a glance, and a hint of a smile came across Maya's face.

When they got to Topanga's, no one else was there. They sat beside one another, hands still connected.

"I never asked you how your Summer went," Maya said.

"Not much, really," he replied. "I went to Texas with Zay for a couple weeks." Their conversation was cut short when Riley came in. Maya pulled her hand away and got up.

"Hey Riles!" She smiled as they hugged.

"Peaches!" Riley smiled too. Lucas grinned at them. The dynamic duo was back.

Maya went back to her seat beside Lucas and Riley sat across from her. As soon as Riley sat down, Farkle and Zay came in. They all exchanged hugs. Farkle sat beside Riley, as Zay went to get smoothies. When he got back he sat them on the table and found an empty seat. They all grabbed their smoothies and talked about their Summers. After a while, everyone was caught up and it was time to go to school.

"Ready to tackle high school?" Riley asked her friends.

"As long as it's with you," Maya replied.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "All of us are gonna get through high school together." He smiled. They all walked out of Topanga's. When they got to school, they stopped for a minute.

"So this is it?" Farkle asked.

"This is it." Riley replied.

"High school," Maya said with a hint of disgust. They all laughed. They walked in the front doors, ready to tackle high school. They all parted ways, except Maya and Lucas. They had English together first period. It felt weird for Maya to part ways with Riley. She didn't think she could make it without her. She ran after her, and crushed her in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you," Maya said, on the verge of tears.

"I'll miss you too," Riley said. After their moment, Maya found Lucas again so that they could walk to first period together. Without realizing he was doing it until he already had, Lucas grabbed Maya's hand. She looked at him and he saw the glint of hope in her eyes again.

They arrived at English class and Maya sat right in front of Lucas. All period, Maya's hair fell onto Lucas' desk. It smelled like flowers. He laughed every time it got in the way of his writing.

When he'd laughed for the tenth time, Maya looked back at him, smiling. He figured she thought she was annoying him, and she enjoyed it. Toward the end of class, he started playing with the ends of it, twirling it in his fingers. It was soft as silk. She never noticed him doing it.

The whole gang had different classes until lunch. They all sat at the same table. When Maya and Lucas were holding hands entering the lunchroom, Farkle gave them a sideways glance. They disconnected their hands quickly before anyone else noticed.

While in the lunch line, Lucas saw Farkle whisper something to Riley. She gave him a look that said _Seriously?_ Farkle nodded his head.

They sat back down beside each other. Maya stole one of Lucas' french fries.

"Hey!" He complained. "That's my food." She proceeded to take another. In response, Lucas took a pepperoni off of her pizza. He chewed it dramatically, and they laughed. Zay watched them intently. Maya decided that she didn't really want pizza, and Lucas decided he didn't really want fries. They switched and finished their lunch. Lucas and Maya were smiling the whole time, sneaking glances at each other.

The next period was the only one they all had together. Maya sat a seat away from the corner in the very front row. Riley sat beside her, and Lucas behind. Farkle sat behind Riley, and Zay behind him.

During class, Mr. Matthews taught about their lives. Riley and Maya snuck glances at each other all period. Maya doodled. Lucas played with Maya's hair again. Farkle was mostly paying attention to the lesson, but he saw Lucas once and just shook his head.

The rest of the school day dragged on. Maya and Riley has math together last period, which was as fun as ever. When they got out of math, Maya went to her locker. As she was turning the lock, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around. It was Lucas. Of course it was Lucas.

"Um," he cleared his throat. " I was wondering if you, uh, wanted me to walk you home again. I kind of had fun this morning."

"Sure, Sundance." She put her books in her locker. Lucas waited. They passed Riley.

Maya said "Bye Riles," with a wave and a smile. As they walked, they took a different route than they had that morning. This one passed by a park.

"Hey can we stop for a minute?" Maya asked. "My legs hurt, and there's a beautiful view over there."

They sat on a bench. Lucas wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. She looked up at him. He gave a slight squeeze, and Maya squealed, making them both laugh. Maya rested her head on Lucas' shoulder and they watched the sky for a minute. They both smiled. It took a while for him to figure it out, but Maya had fallen asleep. He just sat there, letting her sleep. When she woke up, she opened her eyes, looked up at Lucas, smiled, and closed her eyes again, laying back down.

"No, no, no," Lucas said, looking at his watch. "You've already slept for almost two hours."

"Really?" Maya asked. "Wow, I must've been tired. Wait two hours. Doesn't that mean it's almost dinner time?"

"Yep. We should get you home so you can eat dinner."

"Why don't we just eat right there?" Maya asked as she pointed to a burger joint across the street.

"Okay," Lucas replied. "Let's go then." He stood up and held out his hand. "M' lady." She laughed and stood up, taking his hand.

They walked across the street and into the diner. They sat at the booth closest to the door. When the server came, Maya got a water as well as Lucas. When the server came around again, Maya said that she wanted chicken nuggets, and that Lucas wanted fries.

"How'd you know what I wanted? We didn't even talk about it." Lucas said confused. Maya just laughed.

"Aw that's cute. You think it's _your_ food." She laughed again. Lucas shook his head, but smiled nonetheless.

When the food came, the fries were sat in front of Lucas. However, Maya took one every minute and ended up eating ¾ of them. Lucas took one of her chicken nuggets. They had a great time.

They walked to Maya's house. Lucas held Maya's hand the whole time, and only let go when she was about to open the door. Before she could reach the handle, however, Lucas pulled her into a tight hug.

"I-I'll miss you," he said, letting go. She smiled.

"I'll see you at school, Huckleberry." She opened the door and slipped inside. Lucas waited outside until he heard her footsteps fade. He stood there a moment later, thinking about the time he'd had and picturing her face in his mind. He walked home and apologized to his mama for being so late. She was a bit angry at first, but was fine with it once he explained why. He couldn't get her out of his head as he fell asleep.

 **A/N: Okay, well I hope you liked it… I'll try my best to upload daily. If not daily, they'll be two days apart at maximum. Well, unless I have a crisis or something. I'm already writing the next chapter, so if I see reviews before it's uploaded, I'll try to respond to them. O_o**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so something before we get into the story. I really want to say that I can't be more excited for Ski Lodge, and it's soooo far away. It makes me really sad. But at least True Maya's coming soon… Okay, so anyways, this chapter will mainly focus on Maya, and will delve into her thoughts. Again, I do not own GMW. You knew that. Again, I hope you like it.**

When Maya walked through her door, she saw her mom sitting on the couch.

"Baby girl! Finally! It's getting late. Where were you? Why didn't you text me?" Katy exclaimed to her daughter.

"I'm sorry Mom," Maya said, sitting on the couch beside her mother. "I fell asleep at the park." She decide to leave out the unimportant details, mainly the ones pertaining to Lucas.

"How do you do that? You really can fall asleep anywhere." She laughed, hugging Maya. "You missed dinner. Do you want something to eat?"

"Thanks Mom," Maya said, standing up, "but I'm not really hungry."

"I know it wasn't really your fault that you fell asleep; but since you didn't call or text that you were going to the park, spend the rest of the night in your room."

"Okay mom," Maya replied as she walked to her room. She sat on her bed for a while. She thought about the day, and how her mom hadn't really had to take an early shift at the diner this morning. She had just missed teasing Lucas, calling him names. She'd had such a good time, she'd wanted to spend more time with him. She smiled. She had noticed him playing with her hair. She had felt a tiny tug every now and then. She would never tell him that she had felt it though. She kind of liked it, and wanted him to keep doing it.

She picked up her phone, almost texting him, but then thinking better of it. She did her homework for once and then laid down on her bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning, she woke up at 6:45. She quickly got dressed. She was about to walk downstairs at 7:00 for breakfast, when her window opened, revealing a familiar face.

"Hey short stack," Lucas said. "Can I walk you to school again?"

"Sure, Huckleberry," Maya replied. "Wait for me, and I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay." He closed the window and walked to her door to wait. Maya went to her mom and told her that she was leaving for school.

"Have a good day, baby girl." Katy said, giving her a hug. "Unless you fall asleep at the park again, I won't be here when you get home from school."

"That's fine," Maya said. "I'll see ya later." She went and walked out the door, smiling at Lucas. "Hey, can we grab a bite to eat before school? I didn't really have time to eat because some guy wanted to take me to school."

"Sure," Lucas replied, laughing. "Where?"

"There's a bakery across the street," she suggested.

"Sounds good." They connected their hands once again. They walked the rest of the way to the bakery in silence. Once there, they both got donuts and coffee. They didn't have time to eat inside, so they ate on the way to school. When they stopped at an intersection, Maya grabbed Lucas' donut, took a bite, and handed it back like nothing happened. Lucas said nothing. He just smiled.

When they finally got to school, Lucas took Maya's coffee cup and donut wrapper, throwing it away with his.

"Thanks, Hop-a-long," she said, skipping ahead of him. She saw the gang first. "C' mon, Huckleberry," she called back to him. He sped up, seeing Farkle, Zay, and Riley. He smiled and waved. They beckoned him and Maya over. They sat down. They filled the time with senseless chatter until first bell rang. When the rest of the gang separated, Lucas and Maya held hands they got a few sideways glances. Every time they got one, Lucas just shook his head at them and continued walking.

In English, Maya's hair fell across Lucas' desk again, and he just played with it the whole time. This made Maya smile the whole period.

Maya and Lucas sat together at lunch again, but didn't hold hands until they were sitting down and they couldn't be seen by their friends. Lucas had gotten french fries again. In the middle of lunch, Maya hadn't taken any of them yet, so Lucas playfully threw one at her.

"Want my food again?" he asked.

"Actually, yeah," she said, picking up the fry and eating it. They laughed, and switched again.

Mr. Matthew's class went as it usually did, except that Lucas saw Farkle playing with Riley's hair. Lucas laughed and raised his eyebrows at Farkle. He just shrugged. Zay watched them, having no idea what was going on.

After seventh period, Lucas waited by Maya's locker. They walked out of school, and both decided that they were hungry. Lucas suggested a place a little out of the way that had chimichangas, remembering how much Maya liked them. Figuring they'd be back in time, Maya didn't text her mom.

When they got there, Maya ate her chimichanga, as well as half of Lucas'.

At one point while walking home, Maya jumped on Lucas' back. When he complained, Maya said that she was tired again. Lucas shook his head. It was extra weight, but he actually didn't mind it. When they got to her house, Maya hopped down. Today, she was the one to initiate the hug.

"Bye, Ranger Rick," she said, smiling.

"See ya tomorrow, Maya." They parted ways. Maya walked in, thankful to see that her mom hadn't arrived yet. She was home at least an hour late. Maya went to her window and watched Lucas walk away.

After a while, the donuts, coffee, and chimichangas became a sort of tradition Monday through Thursday. On Fridays, Lucas had baseball practice, and Maya would spend an hour in the art room, then go to wait for him.

One Friday in the near future, Lucas came to wait for Maya, but she wasn't there. His head began spinning with the worst of possibilities. He stood there, worrying for a long time before he even thought about going to look for her. He looked until he found her in the art room. He crept up on her and put his hands on her shoulders. She flinched, spattering paint on her shirt. She didn't wear an apron because, when it came to painting, she was never messy. She turned around, looking Lucas in the eyes, and holding her paint brush like a knife.

"How. Dare. You," she spat, painting a green streak across his face. He wiped his eyes, then stuck his hands in her paint palette, running them through her hair. She grabbed a purple paint tube and squirted the paint, first on his hair, and then down his shirt.

"Maya," he complained, putting a bucket full of orange paint on her head. She took the bucket off, looking like Halloween had thrown up on her. Hurriedly, they both found bathrooms to clean up in. Neither of them had completely gotten the paint out, but at least they wouldn't track it through the school now.

"You know this is all your fault, don't you Ranger Rick?" Maya asked as they met up again.

"Yeah," Lucas said, not in the mood to argue. While walking, Maya jumped on Lucas' back again, laying her head on his shoulder, and wrapping her arms tightly around him. When they got to her house, Maya really didn't want to get down. But she did so reluctantly anyway.

"Hey, my mom won't be home until 8 if you wanna come in and shower before heading home."

"Good idea. If I come home like this, mama will definitely put me in the shed." Maya unlocked the door, letting Lucas in first. He went into the bathroom, showered, and changed into his practice uniform, having nothing else to wear. Lucas found Maya sitting on the couch, watching tv, and he joined her.

"Scooby Doo?" He asked, seeing what was on tv.

"Yeah," she replied. "I watch it every Friday after you drop me off. It's like my own little tradition."

They sat there watching Scooby Doo for a while, and Lucas looked at his watch.

"It's getting late," Lucas said, "and if I miss dinner, Mama's gonna put me in the shed. Also, it's sloppy joe night. Mama's sloppy joes are to die for."

"I want a sloppy joe," Maya said a little sadly. "Well, I'll see ya later, Sundance." They both stood. Lucas put his arm around Maya, and squeezed. As he walked out the door, Maya went to her room. She sat on her bed and grabbed her sketchpad.

The picture she drew was very random. She'd always drawn what she felt. But right now, she didn't know exactly what she felt. She drew the sky from the park that she and Lucas had stopped by after the first day of high school. However, instead of drawing birds in the sky, she drew sloppy joes. She laughed to herself, wondering what she would do if she woke up one day and it was raining sloppy joes. She dated the bottom and flipped the page. She kept drawing until 7:30, when her phone buzzed.

 **Ranger Rick:** _Hey. :)_

 **The Blonde Beauty:** _What do you want this time, hee haw?_

 **Ranger Rick:** _Just making sure you're still up._

 **The Blonde Beauty:** _Why?_

Just as she hit send, there was a knock on her window. She opened it, and Lucas looked at her. He held out something that was wrapped in tin foil. She took it from him, surprised by it's heat.

"What is it?" She asked dubiously.

"Open it," he replied.

"You think I'm gonna take something from you? For all I know, it could explode when I open it." She opened it anyways, grinning at him when she saw what it was. "A sloppy joe?" But she already knew that she was right. She took a huge bite of it. Her mouth exploded with flavor. She devoured it in no less than five minutes. She wiped her mouth with her hand. She hugged him through the window. It was the best sloppy joe she'd ever had.

"I take it you like it," Lucas said, smiling.

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" She handed the foil back to him. "You better get home. My mom'll be here any minute."

"Okay. See ya later, short stack." She tried to smack him, but the window came down just in time to stop her. She watched Lucas smirk at her from outside the window. As his face disappeared, Maya heard the door to her apartment open. She went downstairs and greeted her mom. She went back upstairs and laid down on her bed, looking out her window. Before she fell asleep, she grabbed her phone and texted Lucas.

 **The Blonde Beauty:** _Thanks for the sloppy joe. :) Good night._

 **Huckleberry:** _You're welcome, Maya. Sweet dreams. :)_

 **A/N: Sorry for the long chapter. But I preferred this over making two really short chapters. I'm not really sure what's coming next, but stay tuned. It'll be posted soon. And yes, I know that this was posted a little soon, but I just couldn't wait. Please leave reviews and I'll answer them in the next one. See ya soon, my pretties.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiiiii. It took me a bit to come up with something for this chapter, but I think I finally got it. I was toggling between two ideas for a while, but I might just include both… Hope you like it. :)**

The weekend came and went. Nothing much happened. Now it was Monday. Lucas tried to sit up in bed, but everything hurt. He tried to call to his Mama, but his voice wouldn't work. It was almost 7:00. He heard footsteps coming from down the hall and his mom opened his door.

"Oh honey," she said upon seeing him. "You're so pale." She came over and put her hand on his forehead. "And a fever. I'm gonna go get a thermometer. Stay right here." She said the last statement as if he could move.

She left and came back a few minutes later. She put the thermometer in his mouth. When it beeped, she took it out.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "103! You haven't been that high in years." Lucas just grunted in response. His mom left. Shortly after, his phone buzzed. It took a fair bit of strength, but he picked it up to check it.

 **The Blonde Beauty:** _Hey where are you? You always pick me up right about now._

 **Ranger Rick:** _I won't be there. I'm really sick. Sorry._

 **The Blonde Beauty:** _:(_

He didn't text back. It was taking a lot of his strength, and he knew he needed rest. On that note, he fell asleep. He only slept for a few minutes though.

When he woke up, there was a blonde-headed girl leaning over him. It took a while for the girl to come into focus. When she did, he gasped, then coughed and held his stomach.

"You," he screeched out. "Why?"

"I can't just check up on you, Ranger Rick?" Maya asked. He didn't reply. He didn't have the strength to. He just smiled. She smiled back at him, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. They just stared at each other for a minute. Why would she be here? Lucas had heard from Riley and Farkle that she'd never missed a day of school in her life. "I…" she started.

"You?" He squeaked the word out. It hurt his throat.

"Lucas-I…" She didn't finish. She couldn't find the words. She just pulled him into a tight hug. It hurt him, but yet it was the best he'd felt all day.

"Go. Maya, you need to go. I don't wanna get you sick," Lucas said when she let go, finding his voice for a few seconds.

"No," Maya replied. "I'm not leaving until you get better." He nodded. She laid down on his bed, beside him. She put her head on his chest, and eventually, they both fell asleep.

Later, Lucas' mom found them asleep. She stood in the doorway for a few minutes, before leaving and calling Maya's mother to tell her that Maya was staying the night.

Maya woke up in the middle of the night and watched Lucas sleep. He was kind of cute when he slept, she thought. Then she immediately scolded herself for thinking it.

She snuck out of the bed. She stayed as quiet as she could so she wouldn't wake anyone. She found the kitchen after a while. Then after going through nearly all the cabinets, she found a can of chicken noodle soup. She heated it up, then snuck back up to Lucas' room.

She gently shook him to wake him up. He'd slept all day and hadn't eaten anything, so she figured he'd be hungry. He opened his eyes blearily and blinked a few times.

"I made you soup," Maya said, holding out the bowl to him. He smiled, taking it from her. He took a sip, and drank the rest quickly.

"Feel better already," he said, smiling slightly. "Thank you."

"Well I had to find a way to thank you for the sloppy joe," she said. "It really was delicious." She laid on the bed beside him again. "Good night, Ranger Rick," she said as she put her arms behind her head, and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up early the next morning, she found Lucas' arms wrapped around her. He was right next to her, making her warm as his heat transferred. She smiled before gently taking his arms off of her abdomen. She'd done it as easily as possible, but he still woke up. Looking at him, Maya saw that he didn't look as sick anymore. He wasn't as pale, his nose wasn't nearly as red, and his eyes weren't as droopy. He yawned.

"Mornin' Huckleberry," Maya greeted him.

"Hey," he said, his voice no longer scratchy. "You should go get dressed so we can get to school."

"I don't have anything to wear," she said.

"You should check with my Mama," he replied. "She'll probably have something." With that, she walked out of his room and down to the kitchen.

"Hey," Maya greeted Lucas' mother with a friendly smile. "I was wondering if you had anything I could wear today."

"Yeah, actually," Mrs. Friar replied. "Your mother dropped off an outfit for you yesterday. She dropped off pajamas too, but you were asleep when she got here. I put them in the laundry room. It's down the hall, and to the right."

"Okay," Maya said. "Thank you. I mean for letting me stay and all."

"Anytime." And with that, Maya was off. She quickly got dressed and headed back up to Lucas' room. He was sitting on his bed, completely dressed.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure Huckleberry," she replied, walking out of his room. When they reached the kitchen, they both hugged Lucas' mom. As soon as they walked out the front door, Maya jumped on Lucas' back. Hey, it was fun. What could she say? The rest of the school day proceeded as usual, for the most part.

At lunch, Farkle and Riley were talking. Maya couldn't hear them, but right after lunch was over, Riley walked up to her.

"Bay window right after school," she said.

After seventh period, Maya went to her locker. Lucas was there as usual.

"Hey I have to go to Riley's today. She called a bay window session right after school. She hasn't done it in a long time, so I think it must be important." He nodded. Maya seemed genuinely concerned about her best friend.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, short stack." This time, there was no window. She smacked him playfully. He didn't even seem fazed. He just grinned, shaking his head, as if implying that he'd get her back. Maya smiled too as she went to find Riley. When she did, they walked to Riley's apartment together.

They sat in the bay window.

"What is it Riles?" Concern laced Maya's voice.

"Today," Riley started. "At lunch, Farkle and I were talking. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but I couldn't keep it in, and I know I can trust you… Right?"

"Yeah, always," Maya said, giving Riley a big hug. "What is it?"

"Well," she said somewhat hesitantly. "He broke up with Smackle." She sounded almost excited about that last statement.

"What? Why?" Maya exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, exactly. He didn't say why. But I might have a few ideas. And I'm scared…"

"Ideas? What are they? And why are you scared? Maya asked slowly.

"I, uh…" Riley started. She didn't seem like she wanted to finish. She started shaking her head, and sobbing into Maya's shirt.

"Riles. What is it? You know you can tell me," she said as she smoothed Riley's hair.

"Maya, I think he likes me…"

"Well of course he does! He always has! He's loved us both since the first day he met us," she said.

"But I…" She lifted her head to look Maya in the eyes. "I think I like him back."

"Riles!" She smiled. "That's great! Why aren't you smiling?"

"Because… Because," Riley said, looking down. "What about Lucas?"

"That isn't a problem! He'd be fine with it," Maya said. "I'm sure he'd be happy for you."

"Are you sure, Peaches?" Riley asked dubiously.

"Yeah. Go get 'em tiger."

"Okay I will." She finally smiled.

They hugged and Maya crawled out the window.

"Love ya, Riles. Good luck."

"Thanks. I love you too, Peaches."

Maya walked to her apartment. She unlocked the door and went to her room. Having gotten way more than enough sleep the day before, she laid wide awake in her bed for hours. She fell asleep just before her mom arrived.

 **A/N: Again, I hope you liked it. Bet ya didn't see the Riarkle thingy coming, huh? I hope it was a pleasant surprise. I'll be continuing that in the next chapter. Please write some reviews this time. I'd really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so as I said last time, I'm continuing the Riarkle thingy here. The usual stuff: don't own GMW, hope you like it, please review.**

The next day at school, there was something different in the air. Maya didn't hop off of Lucas' back before they walked in. They really looked like a couple now, even though they would deny it every time. Riley and Farkle walked in together. They held hands, whispered, laughed. The gang stayed in a group, but seemed separated into pairs. Even Zay had found a girl later that day because he didn't want to feel alone.

As Lucas walked Maya to her house later that day, he informed her that it was sloppy joe night. She smiled, remembering how he'd brought her one the last time he'd had them.

"Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" Lucas inquired.

"I would like that very much," Maya said. "But I'll have to tell my mom."

"Okay," Lucas said. They walked to her house, and Lucas waited outside while Maya went in to find her mom sitting on the couch.

"Hey mom!" Maya said enthusiastically. "Can I go to Lucas'?"

"Why?" Katy asked skeptically.

"His mom is making sloppy joes. You know how much I love them," she begged.

"Okay," she said. "But be home by ten."

"Got it mom." She hugged her mother. "I'll see you soon." She slipped out the door, and jumped on Lucas' back. "C' mon Hee Haw!" He laughed and took off as fast as he could, nearly throwing Maya off of him. She squealed and he laughed again. He eventually slowed his pace. They made it to his house and Maya jumped off his back.

He opened the door, and they walked to the kitchen. Maya helped Lucas set the table, and they sat beside one another, across from Lucas' mom and dad. Maya ate four sloppy joes very messily, but nobody seemed to mind. They were done at 8:00. Maya helped him do the dishes and clean the table. When they were done, Lucas walked Maya home. She didn't jump on his back this time. They just held hands and gave each other small glances every once in a while. They stopped outside of Maya's apartment. Maya still had another hour before her mom would start worrying. She pointed up to the sky.

"Look," she said. "A million stars in the sky."

"Yeah?" Lucas replied confused.

"Just like that night in Texas."

"Yeah."

"Remember when you…?" She didn't finish. She looked at him.

"Yeah," he smiled, not being able to find any other words. She began backing up. She didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was, she wasn't sure she wanted it to happen. She took a few more steps until she was up against the wall. Lucas looked at her, trying to read her expression. Not much appeared in her eyes except that glint of hope. Maya closed her eyes and put her head down. When she heard nothing for a while, she looked up. As she raised her head, she saw Lucas was right in front of her, looking at her. She stared at him intently. She tried to push him away, but she didn't have the strength. His feet stayed planted.

"Lucas, this doesn't feel right," she said doubtfully.

"Why not, Maya? Why not?"

"Because," she replied. "Riley."

"But Riley isn't here."

"Riley might not be _here,_ but she's here," she said, pointing to her heart, "and I have a feeling…"

"What kind of feeling?" he asked, taking her face in his hands. It made it feel even more like Texas. She didn't finish her previous thought. Instead, she said what she'd been holding in forever, what she'd been trying to convince herself wasn't true.

"I like you," she said. "I like you a lot Lucas."

"I like you too Maya," he breathed out, right before he moved his head forward. Their lips collided. Something inside of Maya burst. She'd imagined something similar back in Texas, but this was a million times better. The kiss was long and sweet, magical. They didn't disconnect for a long time, but when they did, both were smiling like crazy and gasping for breath.

Lucas stared into Maya's eyes. The glint of hope that he'd seen earlier almost completely consumed her eyes. It made him think that something could happen between them.

"Well Ranger Rick," Maya said somewhat nervously. "My mom is gonna start worrying. I better get in there."

"Okay," he started. "But first…" They shared another kiss, and Maya slipped inside her apartment, grinning ear to ear. She told her mom good night and went to her room. She laid down and grabbed her sketchpad. She drew a heart. She drew Lucas' face inside of it. He was smiling, and he had that crazy look in his eye, just like he'd had after they'd kissed. She fell asleep with one word in her mind: Hope.

The next day, Lucas came through Maya's window a little earlier than usual. She called to her mother, telling her she was leaving for school. She crawler out the window, grinning as she kissed Lucas. She ruffled his hair, and they started on their way to school. Maya jumped on his back, and laughed.

"You just love that, don't you?" Lucas asked.

"Yep. And I'm lazy," Maya stated. They laughed. After making their daily stop at the bakery, Maya hopped off of Lucas' back.

"What'd you do that for?" Lucas asked.

"Just wanted to look at you for a minute, Huckleberry," she replied, looking up at him. He kissed her forehead gently. She smiled. He smiled too, her happiness seemingly contagious. As they walked the rest of the way, Maya nuzzled up to him, and he put his arm around her. They walked into school like that, quickly finding Riley, Farkle, and Zay.

"Something needs to happen between you two already," Zay mumbled. Lucas just barely heard him.

"It already did," he replied.

"What?" Farkle asked.

"You heard me," Lucas said matter-of-factly.

"What do you think happened?" Zay asked Farkle.

"Something big. But they seem secretive about it," Farkle said.

"Hm… Possibly a kiss?"

"Seems unlikely. I mean they're Lucas and Maya, after all."

"Guys stop," Lucas spoke up. "We kissed. We just aren't ready to publicize it yet." Riley gasped and looked at Maya.

"Yeah, Riles," Maya said. "Can you please not make such a big deal about it?"

Riley said nothing, bouncing up and down.

"Fine, Peaches," Maya said, smiling. "Let it out."

"YAAAY!" Riley exclaimed as she stood up. Maya let go of Lucas for the first time since they'd started walking this morning to go hug her friend. "I'm so happy for you, Maya."

"I know you are, Riles." Just then, the bell rang. "We can talk about this later, okay?" Maya asked Riley, taking Lucas' hand in hers.

"Yeah," Riley said as she walked away.

In English class, Maya started doing that thing again where she leaned on Lucas' desk like she owned it. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she just shrugged.

After school that day, Lucas walked her home as usual. They ate their chimichangas. Outside of her apartment door, Maya grabbed Lucas by the shirt. She pulled him close and kissed him. He smiled.

"Tomorrow," he promised. "Bright and early."

"Alright." She slipped inside and immediately went to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, hoping. She hoped that things would work out with her and Lucas. She hoped that things would work out with Riley and Farkle. She hoped that things would work out with her mom and Shawn. She hadn't had this much hope in a long time, and she didn't want it to go away.

 **A/N: I hoped you liked it. Yeah, super emotional stuff… Please review! I've enjoyed the few I've gotten so far. I'll see you guys next time. :)**


End file.
